My season 5 opener idea
by secretkeeper0024
Summary: Ava adjusts to life on the Waverider. Complete.


My season 5 opener idea.

Ava settled into a beanbag with a coffee and a book in a corner of the common room on the Waverider. She was feeling a little lost, to be honest. Since the Legends helped humanity develop a positive outlook on magical monsters and the Time Bureau was eliminated – Ava had become a hangeron of Team Legend and living with Sara on the Waverider.

She had gone from being the Director of the Time Bureau to Sara's girlfriend. That's it – she no longer had a job, an apartment, a meaningful role to play in the world, and the prestige, and lets face it, the resources, that came with it. She was practically unemployed and homeless.

And where is everyone, she thought? Sara had left her sleeping in their bed and Ava wondered if she was now hiding in the jump ship doing crossword puzzles and enjoying some private time. Ray and Nora were likely enjoying their newfound love, Mick could be writing, John was likely hiding out somewhere smoking, and Nate, Charlie, Mona and Behrad – Ava could only guess.

But even they apparently had somewhere to be, something to do. Beanbags really aren't all that comfortable Ava thought, redistributing her weight and trying not to spill her coffee. Only last year she had discovered that she was a clone; all of her memories were fake, there had been no childhood and she had no family. That had been the hardest time of her life. But she had still had her job, her home and her girlfriend to help stabilise that terrible blow.

And now this. Ava was feeling particularly at sea without an anchor. She still had Sara of course, but she needed a job, a purpose, she couldn't just become a Legend by proxy. That is, she couldn't just start going on missions because she was living here – and she couldn't just be living here because she had no place else to go. Oh dear. Ava had begun to think her way into this mess of problems rather than thinking her way out of them.

"Hey" a familiar voice broke through her thoughts, "What are you up to?" Sara asked, dropping a kiss on top of Ava's head. "Reading" replied Ava, putting on a brave smile. "Oh yeah? That unopened book in your lap?", asked Sara raising her eyebrow. "Im getting to it" Ava shrugged, glad for the distraction. "Well, if Im not disrupting you, want to come and make out?", Sara held her hands out to Ava to help her up from the beanbag. "Absolutely" replied Ava, taking Sara's hands.

Their wrapped their arms around each other's waist and headed for their room. "I thought you may have been in the jump ship – re calibrating", probed Ava. "I was", Sara confirmed, "Batteries recharged and ready for action". Ava shook her head without really knowing why, she actually really liked Sara's straight forwardness, well not so much in front of others, but it certainly was refreshing.

The moment the door closed behind them, Sara pushed Ava up against it, holding her there with her body weight and began kissing her passionately. She had taken Ava a little by surprise, but Ava was too familiar with Sara's shock and awe tactics to be completely stunned. She grabbed Sara's ass and pulled her close, kissing her back strongly. This was a little rougher than usual but exciting too. Their clothes were starting to pile up at their feet so they moved to the bed, opting for a horizontal position and a less ferocious pace.

They laid on their sides kissing one another, pressed together, touching each other's bodies, it was crazy how good they were together. That reminded Ava of her predicament and she opened her eyes and looked Sara. A moment later Sara looked right back at her, "Hey, where did you go?" she asked, catching at some stray hair that had come loose in their tussles and were becoming a nuisance. "I just got distracted for a moment, sorry," Ava replied shaking her head in an effort to displace her thoughts. "Are you ok?", asked Sara looking at her lover, "Fine," Ava replied and re initiated the kisses and caresses that she had disturbed.

Sara needed no encouragement; she rolled on top of Ava and manoeuvred their legs so that the sex of each was neatly positioned under/over that of the other. They felt so good like this that neither one nor the other was thinking about anything except where the next kiss was coming from or going to. Their hands moved hair, caressed necks, touched breasts and nipples, and squeezed asses, their hips pushed and pulled and their clits slid gloriously back and forward against the other.

Both Sara and Ava were vocally expressive during sex, they talked, they consented, both with words and sounds, they sighed and groaned and cried out. They always felt connected when they made love with their eyes open, each enjoyed watching and being watched. Well, Ava was getting used to being watched. They both really loved sharing their orgasm, coming at the same time, watching each other, with their tongues in each other's mouths.

It didn't always work out like that but it sure seemed like it was going to work out like that right now. Ava's hands squeezed Sara's butt and whispered into her ear that she was getting close. Just hearing that was enough to bring Sara that much closer, she released the nipple she had been rolling around with her tongue and pressed her lips against Ava's. Her icy blues eyes looked into Ava's blue grey eyes, and as their tongues found each other – their individual orgasms exploded into a mutual wave of shuddering, gasping and moaning.

Each continued to move against the other, wringing every last possibility out of the exchange, until they sank against each other, their slick, heaving bodies resting in each other's arms until they recovered. After a minute or two Sara propped herself up on her elbows, she smiled and asked "Are you ready?". "Ready? Are you serious" Ava eyed Sara incredulously, surely Sara could not be so insatiable? "No, I need water, you lunatic," said Sara rolling away "And for you to tell me whats on your mind".

Ava did that little hmmph sound and tried several times to close her legs, "Cant I just lie here and re live the last 40 minutes in my mind?". Sara handed Ava a glass with some water in it and pulled up the sheets, she rearranged the pillows so that she was resting against the bedhead. "Or you can just tell me and then we can makes some new memories" suggested Sara with a wicked grin. "You are insatiable" Ava shook her head, drained her glass and then cuddled up to her girlfriend.

When she started talking, Sara combed through Ava's hair with her fingers, she listened carefully without interruption. She held her hand, watched her face, her eyes, her mouth as Ava let it all out. Sara picked up lots of extra information by watching and listening – besides she certainly didn't have all the answers. Ava was faced with tough shit right now – she was still reeling from learning that she was a clone, now she had no family, no job and no home. There was no easy answer for any of that, no platitudes to ease that burden. What could she say, its going to be ok? Not likely.

Sara's master plan was to love and support this woman to the best of ability, and when a few tears could not be restrained Sara let them fall unmolested and when Ava had finally talked herself round to the beginning again, Sara held her close. "Its all big stuff, babe" she said gently, kissing Ava's forehead with loving tenderness. "If I knew someone who was going through all that, I'd want them to know how much I love them. I'm here for you, I'm in your corner and you can count on me. None of this is a quick fix".

"Thank you," said Ava, and she lay there in Sara's arms being kissed and comforted and felt a little bit better. After a few minutes Sara spoke. "Actually, in a way, its kind of providential that everything is smashed all at once, you know?" said Sara with an idea forming in her mind. "How's that?" asked Ava doubtfully.

"Well, take the clone aspect for instance. You didn't know it – but your life was built on a lie, and that made it possible for your life to unravel, as it did, as it is". "Thanks, I think?" said Ava not really following. "Well, now you have the opportunity to rebuild your life, from scratch and this time you get to do it. You, with your eyes wide open - no one is choosing for you or manipulating you. You are not constrained in any way, not by where you bought your apartment, not by family expectations, not by job responsibilities. Don't you see? The flip side of this awful predicament is that you are free to be the architect of your own life". Sara waited to see how Ava would respond to this concept.

Ava said nothing for a while, Sara watched her while she thought her thoughts, holding her hand. Ava finally looked at her with her blue grey eyes and said "That's pretty smooth, Sara. I like it", she kissed Sara's hand. "Ive one more thing to say," said Sara, "Shower, carbs and re-hydration. We are going to have to be at the top of our game, Director Sharpe." "Who are you calling Director? There is no Time Bureau remember?", Ava reminded her girlfriend. "No," responded Sara, "But you get to be the Director of your life and that role has no use by date!".


End file.
